


I Can't Do This Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Eating Disorders, Family Bonding, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Rebornica Verse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy is hurting really bad. But, can he find a way to ask Doll and Mike for help?
Kudos: 7





	I Can't Do This Alone

I was lying in the bedroom. It was a guest room for awhile. But, I was told many times it was fully mine now. I didn't really believe them. Why would you want to give up one of your rooms just to help someone like me?  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. 

"Can I come in?"

It was Doll. 

"S-sure"

I can't even manage a word without that stutter. Doll opened the door and saw me laying there. Her face had a growing look of concern as she got closer. She sat down on her knees now making her just about face level with me. I couldn't help but wonder what she wanted. 

"Hey Jere, are you alright? I can't really tell because of how dark it is in here."

She got up and started walking over to the light switch.

"N-no keep-keep it dar-rk"

I cringed at the stutter. Couldnt it just go away? I hated it so much. 

"Oh, okay."

She sat where she was before, and brushed a stray hair out of my face. 

"You would tell Mike or me if something was wrong, right?"

I nod and look away. I heard her get up.

"Dinners in 15. Just wanted to check on you before then."

"O-ok"

I heard the door shut with a click.

I cant believe I lied to her. I don't ever tell them if somethings wrong.  
You might be wondering what's up. Well, basically, for years and years my father wasnt the best to me. I would do anything to escape. I even partially enjoy school. He said I was a horrible son. The only thing I was good for was to be used as a punching bag. I deserve hell, and I will get it for ruining his life.  


I ruined his life...... Just like I ruin everything else....

I felt the tears tracking down my cheeks.

WHY WAS I SUCH A SCREW UP?

Was I only placed here so everyone could laugh and mock me.

I'm slowly losing my breath trying to supply myself with air but failing. I could taste the salt of my tears reaching my mouth.

I can't do anything right!

I can breath right, cant talk right, I CANT EVEN BE THE RIGHT SON!

Why was life so hard? I felt my shaky hand grab my arm.

I was gasping for breath.

I gripped as hard as I could, trying to draw blood.

I choked out one sob after another.

It wasn't working! I pushed my sleeve up to get it to work better. I hadn't trimmed my nails in awhile so that was bound to help.

You deserve suffering. He told you this.

Why do you think he cut you?

Your supposed to feel pain.

It's what you get.

This is what your only purpose is.

Just a punching bag.

Not a friend

Not a son.

Just a tool for everyone else.

I felt my nails digging in strongly. The pain was relief. It reminded me of what was going on. I wasnt in my head. I was at Mike and Dolls. My new better mom and dad. Who actually care about me, unlike other parents I had.

But what if their lying?

Just gaining your trust?

Then they will hurt you.

No, no, no, NO.

I dont want them to leave. They cant leave. I have nobody else who cares. Maybe i have no one who cares, it's probably just a fantasy.

You should just die.

They dont want you here anyway.

Your just a burden that they need to deal with existing.

Why doesnt anyone care? Everyone else has at least one person who cares. I have nobody. Maybe I'm just being selfish. I dont deserve anybody. That's why I'm so alone.  
He was right. I'm just a terrible excuse for a human being.

Maybe I shouldnt be here.

Everyone would be better off.

It would be amazing to kill off some dead weight.

I should just die!

I should be DEAD!

I SHOULDNT EVER HAVE BEEN BORN!

Why was existence cruel. Just remove me PLEASE.

I dont want this anymore!

I JUST WANT TO BE DEA-

There was a click of the door opening.

I pulled my sleeve down, having no idea how much damage was made. I plopped my face into my pillow.

"Jeremy?"

"H-hm"

I said with a sniffle.

"Doll called you. Did you not hear?"

I just shook my head.

"Can you come eat something with us tonight?"

I shook my head. I didnt want to eat feeling like this. Plus, if I did eat I would probably just end up throwing it up later tonight.

"Please, you skipped the last 2 days. You need to eat sometimes."

"F-fine"

I really didnt want to. But, I knew it would make mom and dad happy. I wanted them to be happy.

"Can you look at me?"

I shook my head, not wanting him to see that I had been crying.

He patted my shoulder.

"Come when your ready Jere."

After he left I sat up, wiping my eyes. I pushed my sleeve back up. I wiped some of the blood with a tissue. I pushed it back down.  
Whenever people noticed the scars I would tell them they were from my father. Even if all of them werent physically hy him. They all came from him in some way.

I walked into the dining room, seeing them already sitting there. I gave a small smile.  
They both smiled back.  
I sat down looking at my plate.  
"T-thank you-you."

Doll smiled wider.

"No problem Jeremy."

We ate in silence. A comfortable silence. I liked how they respected my boundaries without me saying anything. It felt nice, knowing they cared that much.  
  


Doll was dragging me out of my room. I felt like crap. I had thrown up my dinner, not that anyone else needed to know that. And wasnt doing amazing mentally.

"Mike thought of this! He said you would like it."

The feeling of anticipation was steadily growing inside of me.

As we got into the living room, she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Suprise!"

On the tv an episode of my favorite show 'SailorMoon' was ready to be played. Was it the biggest suprise ever? No, but it didnt need to be. It was nice to know that they were willing to watch anime with me even if they didnt like it. Plus, they remembered!  
I pulled Doll into a hug. As Mike walked up I grabbed him too.

"Thank you guys. You are the best parents i couldve asked for!"


End file.
